Secrets or Friends?
by Lavi'sgirl17
Summary: Abby kirai a 17 year old girl who did boxing as a hobby until her arm broke. after a month recovering she goes to mikazuki academy as a smart lolita type and tries to adapt her life at a new school. AU. lavixocxtyki.
1. Chapter 1: new life at mikazuki academy

**A/N: i do not ownDGM or the characters it belongs to the respectful owner. the only things i own is my OC.**

The sun was shinning bright through abby's window. She covered her head with the blanket to block the sun rays then her alarm clock went off. Abby slowly got up and shut off the alarm.

"6 am? Why did I have this go off so early again...?

Abby rubbed her head trying to remember why she got up so early. She smacked herself as she remembers the reason.

"oh yeah... I got to mikazuki academy today...crap! I have to get ready!" abby said.

Abby got off the bed, grabbed the brush and looked in the mirror thinking.

_I cant do my normal look anymore...what should I do? Hmm...i'll go with lolita I guess it'll be odd but we'll see what happens..._

She tied her blond hair in pigtails with blue ribbons then applied eyeliner, violet eye shadow. Then grabbed a large t-shirt, red skirt and put it on then she grabbed white and black striped socks that reached to her knees then put on her shoes,puts on her glasses thinking.

_Urgh... I look strange!...if this look doesn't go well i'm going to do something different..._

Abby runs out her door into the living room, grabs her bag and runs outside the door on her way to school.

~OOO~

She arrives at mikazuki academy. Looks around and stares blankly at the students passing by and the school thinking.

…_.oh dear lord this is a large school how am I going to find my class?..._

Abby's mental ramblings was interrupted by 3 teen boys. One was a tall japanese kid with long black hair that is tied up in a ponytail and has dark blue eyes. The other was also a older teen with red spiked hair that had a headband over some of his hair and one emerald eye while the other was covered with a eye-patch, wore a orange scarf around his neck. The other one was a younger looking male with white hair and gray eyes, has a strange scar going over his right eye.

"hey watch where your going kid!" the japanese male yelled.

"hey she's really cute!" the other kid said.

"kanda you need to watch where your going cause she just stood there you bumped into her" the younger male said.

"shut up moyashi! If I wasn't being distracted by the baka usagi then I wouldn't need to watch where im going!" the japanese male yelled.

"it's allen! Bakanda...you still need to watch where your going" the younger male glared at the japanese male.

"geez why cant you guys stop fighting?" the other one said.

"ahem i'm still here" abby said.

"shut up!" the japanese male yelled.

"excuse me? That wasn't very nice" abby raised one eyebrow.

"so who said I need to be nice?" the japanese male asked.

"well no one. But cant you be nice? Cause im new here..." abby said.

"oh really? Oh so more the reason not to be nice to **you**..." the japanese male sneered.

"okay thats it I try to be polite but I lost my patients...so whats your problem huh? Cause if you have a reason to be angry at me then say it. If you dont then you must have issues cause I didn't do anything!" abby hissed.

"yeah I have a reason you were in my way when you were standing in the middle of the road! Your supposed to be walking with your legs or do you not know how to use them?" the japanese male sneered.

A vein appeared on abby's forehead and fist as she thought.

_This kid is so rude! Insulting me like that!_

Abby was about to throw a punch at the japanese male but got stopped by the other older male.

"whoa calm down. There's no reason to start a possible fight. Kanda's always like this but he means no harm...in fact deep down inside he's really nice he just has a slight bad temper. Nothing to get mad over you just have to get use to it thats all" the older male said.

"shut up baka usagi!" the japanese male yelled.

"if you say so.. but he should control it more" abby said.

"oh he does its just that it's hard for him sometimes but trust me he controls his temper" the older male said.

"alright then" abby said.

"guys we need to introduce ourselves since we bumped into her thanks to kanda" the younger male said.

"oh!... my names lavi bookman nice to meet you..and you already know kanda's name" lavi grinned.

"i'm allen walker" allen smiled.

"well its a pleasure meeting you 3. my names abby" abby smiled.

"abby? Well thats a nice name for a cute girl like you" lavi grinned.

_Cute? why does he think i'm cute?...oh yea I changed my look..._

"heh. Thanks I guess" abby said.

"hey abby what grade are you? Allen asked.

"i'm a junior. What about you guys?" abby replied.

"really? Awesome we're juniors too!" lavi said cheerfully.

"great. Do you know where are class is? Cause i'm lost" abby asked.

"well thats not my problem" kanda scoffed; about to walk away.

"oh come yu. Abby's our new friend so lets show her the way to class" lavi said; holding onto his sleeve.

"baka usagi! Let go of me and who said I was her friend!" kanda yelled; pushing lavi off and walked to class.

"you sure he's nice? So far he seems rude to me" abby asked lavi.

"yeah he nice... he just doesn't show it" lavi replied.

"alright then...so whats our first class?" abby asked.

"history with bookman" allen replied.

"bookman? Hey lavi isn't that your last name?" abby asked.

"yeah. Bookman's my grandpa. You'll be surprised he's really knowledgeable" lavi grinned.

"i see" abby said.

"but he can be strict at times" lavi said.

"oh...well lets go before we're late" abby smiled.

~OOO~

"phew we made it. The bells about to ring in 10 minutes" lavi grinned.

"your really fast abby" allen said.

"thanks. I did runs on my spare time when I had a event coming up soon...but I stopped doing that when I broke my arm" abby replied.

"event? What kind of event made your arm broken?" lavi asked.

"thats for me to know and you to find out" abby smiled.

"are you going to tell us?" lavi asked.

"maybe..." abby replied.

"when?" lavi asked.

"one day..." abby replied; as she sat down.

"then ill be waiting...hey panda-jiji" lavi grinned.

"sit down lavi the bells going to ring and when we're at school call me bookman" bookman told lavi.

"yea yeah sure bookman" lavi said; as he sat down on his chair.

The bell rings and the class settles down.

"hello class my names bookman and im your history teacher. This is my assitant arystar krory" bookman said.

"hello everyone" krory smiled.

_What a strange looking person is he a vampire or something?_

"today we have a new student. Come up and introduce yourself" bookman said.

Abby got up, stood in front of the class and introduced herself.

"hi my name's abby kirai it's nice meeting you all...i hope we can be friends" abby smiled.

"you may sit next to miss lenalee" bookman told abby.

She walked to her seat and sat down.

"hi there abby nice to meet you im lenalee" lenalee smiled.

"hi lenalee" abby smiled back.

"i hope we can be friends" lenalee said.

"i hope so to" abby smiled.

Bookman began his lesson and abby slowly zoned out and started remembering her past.

_ Abby dodged the strike and punched her opponent in the stomach then multiple times in the head. When suddenly something pulled her from below and she was on the ground, her opponent was on top of her. Holding her arms so she cant get up._

"_damn why couldn't I see that coming?" abby yelled._

"_just give up your not meant to box. Only boys can" her opponent sneered._

"_what? Saying a girl cant fight? Ill prove that wrong" abby scoffed._

_ Abby tried to force herself to get up with all her strength. _

_'im not going to let him loose...'_

_ Abby almost got up until she heard a snap then she screamed in pain but bit her lip to prevent sound from coming out. Cause she refuses to loose, so she tried to get up but it was too late the referee called out the last number._

"_see what I tell you. And you didn't prove anything" her opponent scoffed._

_'no this cant be I wont let it happen...i was supposed to win!...'_

_ The opponent was announced winner and the referee helped her got up. Once she got up Abby threw another punch at him with her good arm but he stopped it and smacked her._

"_just give up already I won and you lost simple as that. Girls weren't meant to fight" he scoffed._

_ After that he walked out and she was taken to the hospital so her arm can recover._

_ ~OOO~_

"_abby are you ok" a voice asked._

"_devin?" abby asked._

"_listen I need to tell you something" devin told abby._

"_im listening" abby replied._

"_we're breaking up. I like tough girls that can fight but after seeing your match I decided that your not the same" devin explained._

"_what are you talking about? I'm still the same I'm not any different just cause I lost one match. I can still fight once my arm recovers!"abby cried._

"_the doctor said that your arm will take months to recover because it was a serious injury. Also your boss said that your not allowed to fight anymore. So no abby you cannot fight again" devin told abby._

_ Abby was about to punch the wall with her good arm but devin stopped her and said._

"_dont Injure your good arm or you'll stay in here longer"_

"_but this is B.S! I can still fight!" abby cried._

"_i dont think you can anymore" devin replied._

"_still im the tough girl you know i'm not any different!" abby cried._

"_sorry abby" devin replied; leaving her alone in the room._

Abby's thoughts were interrupted by someone throwing a crumpled piece of paper at her but she caught it then glared behind her.

"who threw that?" she asked.

"thats what I like to know" bookman said.

"it was the twins" lavi replied.

"we didn't do it he!" jasdero said.

"yeah. Whats your proof then?" debbito asked.

"your names on the paper" lavi pointed out.

Abby uncrumpled the paper and it had 'jasdevi' written on it.

"lavi's right their name is on here" abby said; handing bookman the paper.

"jasdevi your staying in for detention" bookman told the twins.

"oh man!" they said in unison.

The bell rings and bookman dismisses the class.

"hey abby you alright?" lavi asked.

"yeah I am why?" abby replied.

"you seemed kinda mad" lavi replied.

"oh.. I just remembered a bad memory thats all" abby explained.

"anything you want to talk about? Cause me, allen and kanda are here for you" lavi said.

"thanks. But im alright" abby said.

"alright. Hey where's your room?" lavi asked.

"thats what im going to find out when I go to the principle's office" abby replied.

"okay then see you tomorrow" lavi grinned; as they left to their rooms.

~OOO~

"principle tiedoll?" abby asked.

"ah hello abby. What may I owe you the pleasure of this vist" tiedoll asked.

"im here to find out what room i'm in" abby replied.

"oh yes let me write it down for you" tiedoll said.

He wrote down her room number down and handed it to abby.

"thank you" abby said,

"your welcome. Oh say hi to yu-kun for me" tiedoll smiled.

"okay?" abby replied.

~OOO~

Abby arrived at her room and looked down at the number to make sure it's the right room.

_Room 367. this is the room._

Abby opened the door and starred blankly at it for she cant believe who her two roommates are.

"what are you doing here kid? Did you get lost or something?" kanda asked.

"no this is my room" abby replied.

"awesome your our new roommate!" lavi said cheerfully; hugging abby.

"you have to sleep on the couch cause lavi took the top bunk and im not giving up my spot" kanda said.

"no its fine you can have the top bunk and ill sleep on the couch" lavi grinned.

"no lavi it's ok the top bunk is yours. Im alright with the couch" abby replied.

"your sure?" lavi asked.

"yeah" abby replied.

"alright then" lavi grinned.

_Great...my roommate is the biggest jerk ever...oh well at least lavi's here..._

**A/N: well here's my first AU story for DGM hope you liked it ;) let me know if any of the characters where OOC or your thoughts on the fanfic. dont forget to review :] and merry Christmas XD th****ough its a little early.**_  
_


	2. Chapter 2: secrets are meant to be kept

**A/N: i do not own any of the characters in this series only thing i own is my OC. **

Abby slowly gets up, grabs some clothes, a towel then walks into the bathroom. She stops to look at the mirror only to see a reflection of what she looked liked after she lost the match. Beaten up and sad, her face covered with tears and bruises. Abby leaned her head on the counter trying to prevent tears from coming out.

_This is ridiculous. What am I getting upset over? That was the old me. Im different now..._

the door opens and she gets up quickly only to see kanda.

"kanda what are you doing up early?" abby asked.

"i was about to ask the same thing" kanda replied.

"well I was going to take a shower" abby said.

"thats what I am going to do to" kanda said.

"but your going to wait cause im going first" abby said.

"afraid not. Im going first" kanda scoffed.

"but-" abby started.

"you should have gone when you had the chance instead of doing nothing" he sneered; pushing abby out the door.

_Why that jerk...if I wasn't trying to be nice I would have hit him right there..._

"whats going on" lavi asked, in between his yawns.

"i was going to shower..." abby replied.

"let me guess...kanda woke up early, pushed you out the door so he can take one first?" lavi asked.

"yeah...how did you know?" abby replied.

"he does that to me to" lavi said.

"oh I see.." abby said.

A tear escapes from her eye.

"oh whats this? Why are you crying abby?" lavi said; wiping the from abbys eyes.

"huh? Oh! Um I saw what I looked like after the even and suddenly had a flashback thats all" abby replied.

"you sure there's nothing you want to tell me? If its bothering you that much just tell me. It'll make you feel a whole lot better" lavi asked.

"its alright. But thanks for the offer i'll keep that in mind if I need to talk" abby replied.

"not a problem. You looked different without make up on and your hair down" lavi grinned.

"is that bad?" abby asked.

"no not at all. I think you look pretty without make up and your hair down" lavi smiled.

"thanks" abby replied.

"your welcome. Oh looks like yu's done. Go ahead and take a shower first since its still pretty early we have time" lavi smiled.

"alright" abby said; as she walked in and kanda walking out.

Lavi's pov:

"kanda you didn't have to be so mean to abby when she's feeling upset" lavi said.

"what the hell are you talking about?" kanda asked.

"you didn't notice? She was upset before you walked in the bathroom" lavi told kanda.

"no I didn't notice...why she so mad?" kanda asked.

"well its more like sad. But she didn't say. All abby said was that it was about the event before she came here" lavi explained.

"well..thats her problem and not ours" kanda said.

"geez yu. Your so cruel sometimes..why cant you be a little more nice?" lavi asked.

"cause I dont care. And what about you? What if bookman finds out that your caring too much for the girl?" kanda replied.

"i wont let him find out besides it's not his business about who I care for...abby's my friend and if somethings troubling her I get concerned and try to help" lavi replies.

"sure whatever" kanda said.

Lavi sighs but then looks over to the couch where abby sleeps and finds a picture of a girl with shot hair, wearing boxing gloves, a tank top with jeans.

_ Hmm..i wonder who this is...she looks a lot like abby..._

"hey kanda who do you think this is in the picture?" lavi asked.

"dont know dont care. Better put that back before abby...never mind too late" kanda said.

Abby gets out of the bathroom with a towel on her head and see's lavi holding a picture.

"say abby who's this girl in the picture? Cause she looks just like you" lavi asked

"oh my twin sister" abby replied.

"she was a boxer?" lavi asked.

"yeah but she quit long time ago..when she realized her talent was art" abby replied.

"really? Can I see some of her art?" lavi asked.

"um I dont have any" abby replied.

"aww why not?" lavi pouted.

"well me and my sister dont really get along ...so she barely sends me stuff. The only thing I got from her was a picture of her before she started art" abby explained.

"aww that sucks..well im going to shower it'll be quick" lavi said.

"alright" abby replied.

Lavi walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

Normal pov:

when abby started to grab her stuff. Kanda pins her to the wall.

"kanda?" abby asked.

"your lying about that picture who's actually on that picture?" kanda asked.

"what if I dont want to tell? And I thought you didn't care?" abby asked.

"your right I dont care" kanda replied; as he walked back to his bed

_is it me or was kanda caring for me? Nah it cant be...kanda's never nice he's the biggest jerk I know! _

Lavi steps out of the bathroom with a towel on his head.

"whats happening?...why do the both of you look so irritated at each other?" lavi asked.

"you forget that I think kanda's the biggest jerk ever" abby replied.

"oh...well if we're going to be roommates with him. Then your just going to have to get use to it" lavi said; sweat-drop appearing on his head.

"i know" abby sighed.

"and if kanda's being mean to you just let me know and ill take care of it" lavi grinned.

"heh thanks lavi" abby smiled.

_Lavi can be really caring. Im glad he's my friend unlike mr. rude over there sitting on his bed...lavi looks different when his hair isn't spiked..wait what am thinking...?_

"we should head over to our next class while we still have time" lavi pointed out.

"i agree. Whats our next class by the way?" abby asked.

"chemistry with reever and gym with sokalo" lavi replied.

"alright" abby smiled.

~OOO~

"geez abby how many laps did you do on your run? Cause I could barely catch up to you" lavi asked.

"usually 10 but sometimes 7" abby replied.

"10? dont you get tired after 4?" lavi asked.

"just a little" abby replied.

"really?" lavi asked.

"okay I lied. I get very tired but I dont let that stop me. Because I need to on the top of my game for an event" abby replied.

"your starting to get me curious about this event you had. Are you going to tell us anytime soon?" lavi asked.

"maybe" abby grinned.

"please abby tell us now" lavi pouted.

"not today but maybe soon" abby giggled.

"fine" lavi sighed.

"morning lavi, abby and kanda" lenalee smiled.

"morning lenalee and allen" lavi, abby said in unison.

"how did you guys get here before us?" allen asked.

"did you forget how fast abby runs?" lavi replied.

"oh yeah" allen said.

"how fast does she run I wont to know" lenalee asked.

"she's slow as a snail" kanda sneered.

_That bastard...slow as a snail? Is he still mad at me from this morning...i thought he would forget about that..._

"kanda you know thats not true. Lenalee she runs really fast you might be able to see it when we have gym after this" lavi replied

"wow I cant wait to see it" lenalee said.

"it's no big deal ive always been able to run fast" abby said.

"guys the bells about to ring" allen said.

The bell rings and reever starts his class.

"hello everyone i'm your chemistry teacher reever. And miss miranda is my teacher assistant" reever said.

"hi everyone" miranda smiles.

"today we'll start with how the periodic table was made. Miranda would you pass out the books" reever told mirand.

She grabbed the books and was about to pass them out when she suddenly trips.

"ah! Im so sorry, sorry sorry-" miranda apologize's.

"it's all right miranda" reever replied.

As miranda passes out the rest of the books. Abby slowly fades back into her memories.

_"wow abby you run really fast. Your going to win that match for sure" a voice said._

"_heh. Thanks devin" abby smiles._

"_your welcome" devin smiles back._

_ Suddenly abby trips and falls on the ground._

"_abby you alright?" devin asked._

"_yeah I just kinda tripped somehow" abby replied._

"_well be careful you wouldn't want to hurt yourself before your big match" devin told abby._

"_i know. Ill be more careful next time" abby sighed._

_'geez im so clumsy I have to be careful'_

"_so abby what school are you going to next month?" devin asked._

"_i'm going to mikazuki academy. What about you devin? Abby replied._

"_im not sure yet but I know im going to England next month" devin replied._

"_to finish your studies?" abby asked._

"_yeah. Mikazuki is a really tough school to get in. you'll have to be really smart to get in" devin said._

"_you saying I cant do it?" abby asked._

"_no not at all. Your really smart so im positive you can get in" devin replied. _

"_good to hear" abby giggled. _

"hey abby are you ok?" lenalee asked.

"huh? Oh um yea im ok...why you ask?" abby replied.

"cause tears are coming down your face and im getting worried" lenalee said.

"oh...mr. Reever I have to use the bathroom" abby said.

"go ahead miss kirai" reever told abby.

Lenalee's pov:

"hey lenalee whats wrong with abby?" lavi asked.

"im not sure but i'll go check on her" lenalee whispered.

"alright. If she says anything let me know cause she's keeping secrets from us and not telling me whats bothering her" lavi whispered back.

"will do. mr. reever I have to use the bathroom too" lenalee said.

"go ahead" reever replied.

Normal pov:

abby leaned her head on the counter trying to think postive.

_Im so pathetic..why did I remember that?...that was history..._

Abby sits down by the wall and puts her knees up, hugging them tight. So she can forget the flashback. The door opens ad someone sits by her.

"abby whats wrong?" lenalee asked.

"nothing" abby replied.

"come on tell me it'll make you feel better" lenalee said.

"no I dont want to" abby replied.

"please abby. You have me worried even lavi's worried about you" lenalee said.

"fine" abby sighed.

"alright. So what got you upset?" lenalee asked.

"i had a flashback" abby replied.

"about?" lenalee asked.

"about devin...we were running laps he said I run fast and that I would be ready for the event. Then I tripped and he said that I had to be careful cause I wouldn't want to get hurt before the event...thats all I remember" abby explained.

"was devin your special someone?" lenalee asked.

"yeah...but he broke up with me after my event...and that wasn't something to remember" abby replied.

"well thats too bad for him cause your a wonderful and beautiful person abby" lenalee told abby.

"thanks lenalee" abby said.

"your welcome. Now cheer up..cause I think lavi likes you" lenalee smiled.

"really?" abby asked.

"yeah. He may be a playboy with other girls but he acts different around you which I haven't seen him do with other girls" lenalee replied.

"alright" abby replied.

"dont tell anyone buti have a crush on allen" lenalee whispered.

"really?" abby asked.

"shh...yeah I do" lenalee replied.

"awww. You guys would make a cute couple" abby smiled.

"thanks. So would you and lavi. Well are you coming back to class or you going to sit here all day?" lenalee replied.

"ill come back in a few minutes" abby said.

"alright" lenalee smiled.

As abby walks out the door and on her way back to class. She bumps into someone.

"well hello there" tyki grinned.

"uh...hello to you to" abby replied.

"you wouldn't be abby kirai would you?" tyki asked.

"thats me" abby replied.

"hmm interesting" tyki smiled.

He pushes abby into the closet and locked the door.

"what are you doing?" abby asked.

"nothing" tyki smiled.

He pushes abby against the wall with his body pressed against hers, tore off her jacket. Abby tries to throw a punch at him but he caught her fist.

"get away from me!" abby yelled.

"where did you get to be a tough girl cause your different from other girls?" tyki asked.

"thats none of your business. Now get away from me!" abby yelled.

"i wonder what happens if I do this?" tyki asked.

He starts twisting abby's left arm the wrong way. Abby screams in pain but tyki covers her mouth with his hand and tears come down her face.

"now how did you get a serious injury like that?" tyki smiled.

"like I said thats none of your business" abby replied.

"oh but im afraid it is. Because you caught my boss's attention and he wants to know everything about you" tyki smiled.

"well I dont know your boss and I dont give personal information to someone I dont know. So tell your boss that I said screw him cause im dont telling you guys" abby replied.

"but I cant do that my dear. And you certainly have a bad mouth" tyki grinned.

"too bad cause nothing that you do is going to make me tell you!" abby said.

"nothing hmm?" tyki asked.

He presses his body closer to hers then licking her lips. Touching her thighs with his hands then bending down, pulling abby's skirt down, slipping his hand under her shirt slowly moving hand up towards abby's stomach moving his figure in circles and said.

"you sure that nothing I do is going to make you tell me information?"

abby doesn't reply. So tyki tore off her shirt,moving his hand up her chest then gripping one arm while moving his figure on abby's spine. Slowly licking her lips waiting for some sort of reaction but she doesn't react and he continues moving both of her bra straps a little and kisses near her breast going up to her chin, moving his hand up and down her thigh then holding her chin up and says.

"your quiet persistent aren't you?"

tyki continues licking her lips then slips his tongue in her mouth, pressing his body more and more to abby's body as he pulls off abby's ribbons that held her hair up. Entwining his figure's in her hair then stops to softly bite her neck then her ear. Tyki pulls of his clothes, pushing her to the ground now hovering over abby.

"you must know that i'm at a advantage here. So if you dont want me to do what im going to do then tell me now or ill continue" tyki warned her.

"your still not going to make me say anything so just give up" abby replied.

"we'll see about that" tyki smiled.

He moves his body closer to abby's now moving his hand around her thighs going up to her chest and stops at her bra and says.

"you know what im going to do if your not going to say anything?"

"you wouldn't" abby replies.

"and how do you know that? You dont know me I might just do it" tyki said.

"because I can tell that your not that kind of person" abby replied.

"you can tell?" tyki asked.

Abby doesn't answer, tyki slowly pulled down her bra a little but stops and moves his hand back down to her stomach, moving his figure in circles then going down to her thighs. When suddenly his hand goes back to her bra and said with a smile.

"i do wonder what size you are"

"why dont you pull it off then if you say that your going to do it or do you not have the courage to? Abby sneered.

"maybe I will" tyki replied.

Tyki was right about to pull of he bra when suddenly his phone rings. He stops and answers his phone.

"what?" tyki replied.

there was a long pause before he said something.

"fine ill be right there" tyki said; closing his phone and turned to abby.

"will looks like your lucky. Ive been called but dont relax too much cause I will come back, will get you to tell me your personal information. But before I go" tyki told abby.

He licks her lips then kisses them and leaves. Abby got up and puts her clothes back on, walks out the door thinking.

_That bastard...trying to get me to tell him my personal information..he wont be able to get information out of me and the next time he sees me im going to pound him to pieces!_

"oh there you are abby. We've been looking for you" lenalee said.

"whys that?" abby asked.

"you didn't come back to class and we started to get worried" allen replied.

"what happened you hair looks messy?" lenalee asked.

"guys you worry too much. It was nothing" abby replied.

"you sure it was nothing? I saw that tyki kid come out of this room he also didn't come back to class" lavi said.

"lavi dont worry he didn't do anything we were just talking thats all" abby replied.

"then why were you guys in a closet?" lavi asked.

"because it was a personal conversation he didn't want anyone to hear" abby said.

_Crap why did I defend that bastard?..._

"alright then. We have to hurry gym starts soon" lavi said; grabbing abbys left arm and pulls it.

Abby lets out a yelp.

"you ok?" lavi asked.

"i forgot to tell you that after the event I had ...and I broke my arm..." abby started.

"go on" allen said.

"the doctor said it would take months to recover so my arm is still kinda healing and I tripped in there, hurt my arm a little..." abby explained.

"and I pulled on your left arm didn't I?" lavi asked.

"yeah you did..." abby replied.

"i'm so sorry abby I didn't mean to hurt it even more! You should tell me sooner because-" lavi started.

"because he's an idiot. Thats why I call him baka usagai" kanda interrupted.

"thats not what I meant! I mean that you should tell me things I should know about or I wont know" lavi said.

"yeah cause lavi can be slow at times" allen said.

"no im not! But abby i'm really sorry I didn't-" lavi started.

"calm down lavi. I know you didn't mean it and it's not your fault either. So apology accepted" abby smiled.

"thanks abby" lavi smiled back.

"you guys go ahead i'll meet you at gym. Im going to the nurse so I can bandage my arm" abby said.

"ill come with you abby just to be on the safe side" lenalee said.

"alright" abby said.

"we'll be back guys" lenalee said; taking abby to the nurse.

~OOO~

"nurse klaud you here?" lenalee asked.

"yes I am. Come in lenalee" klaud replied.

Lenalee and abby go inside the room and sits down.

"so who do we have here?" klaud asked.

"her names abby and this is her second day here. Me and the others just learned that she still has a broken arm thats still healing and she kinda hurt it" lenalee explained.

"hmm.. let me see that arm miss abby" klaud said.

Abby shows klaud her arm and she does a x-ray of abby's arm. A worried expression spreads on her face.

"miss abby what did you do to your left arm. It's badly injured and its no wonder the doctor said it'll take months for recover" kluad asked.

"thats what me and lavi have been trying to figure out. But she wont tell us all she says is that it's the event. And nothing else" lenalee explained.

"because it's personal...i'll tell you guys when i'm ready to"abby replied.

"miss abby You can come to me if you want. To talk. I keep all personal stuff a secret because i'm also a counselor" kluad told abby.

"my brother is also a counselor if you want to talk" lenalee said.

"i dont really suggest him so come to me" klaud

"is he that bad?" lenalee asked.

"from what I hear yeah. Just ask allen...he usually comes to me after seeing your brother" klaud said.

"thanks nurse klaud ill keep that in mind" abby smiled.

"please call me klaud and your welcome i'll go get bandages for your arm" kluad said; leaving to the supply room.

"so tell me what did tyki do In that room. Cause if you dont want to let lavi know you can always tell me" lenalee said.

"lenalee he didn't do anything. We were just talking" abby replied.

"fine...but you got to let us know if there's anything wrong. Especially lavi he gets really worried about you" lenalee told abby.

"fine I will" abby replied.

Klaud comes back from the supply room and starts bandaging abby's arm.

"so whats your next class?" klaud asked.

"gym with sokalo" lenalee replied.

"oh dear...i'll come with you guys cause he's not going to believe the note" kluad said.

"why whats he like?" abby asked.

"he's mean, tough and rude. Goes hard on his students...also can be crazy at times but he also has his serious moments" kluad replied.

"is he really that tough on the students?" abby asked.

"yeah just ask lavi. The last time he slacked off in his class, sokalo gave him a hard whack on the head that left a bad bruise and after that he came to me. Now he never slacks off in that class" klaud replied.

"oh I see" abby said.

"well those bandages should do for now. Come see me if you need anything else. So lets head to the gym" klaud said.

~OOO~

"hey they're back! And nurse kluad came with them...it must be a really bad injury" lavi said.

"you guys are late! Better have a good excuse" sokalo yelled.

"they do have on because they were with me" kluad said.

"oh hello nurse kluad and what might be their excuse?" sokalo asked.

"miss abby has a really badly injured arm so she came to me for bandages" kluad replied.

"is that so" kluad asked.

"yeah. So dont go rough on her, dont give her bruises cause she's resting or I will tell principle the doll and you know how much he cares for his students" kluad replied.

"fine I wont" sokalo said.

"good. Now you be careful miss abby" kluad smiled; as she walked back to her office.

"wow she's really nice" abby said.

"i know thats how she is klaud treats all the students with care like we were her own kids. Just like the principle tiedoll" lavi grinned.

"even principle tiedoll?" abby asked.

"yeah just yu" lavi grins.

Kanda gives lavi the death glare.

"why kanda?" abby asked.

"because kanda is principle-" lavi started; but gets interrupted.

Kanda kicks lavi but to the ground and says.

"shut up baka usagi! She doesn't need to know"

"uh yes I do if i'm going to tell you my personal information you guys also have to tell me yours" abby replied.

"well this isn't something you need to know" kanda said.

"fine! Be that way " abby yelled.

"guys calm down before sokalo gets mad" allen said.

"hey abby kirai give me 10 laps around the field!" sokalo yelled.

"too late" lavi said.

"yes sir!" abby said; about to run.

"but abby klaud said to be careful" lenalee said.

"dont worry lenalee i'll be fine you forget that I do runs all the time" abby replied.

She started to run around the field and someone catches up to her.

"well hello again" tyki smiled.

"what the hell are you doing here?" abby asked.

"im in your class remember?" tyki replied.

"i know that I mean what are you doing here...i thought you had a meeting of some sort" abby said.

"my meeting was over before gym started" tyki replied.

"oh well...goodbye then i'm going on ahead now" abby said.

"wait I have something to ask" tyki said.

"what? Cause im not sticking around you for any longer" abby said.

"did you tell bookman what happened in the room cause he's been glaring at me for quiet a while" tyki asked.

"no I didn't" abby said.

"you didn't and whys that?" tyki asked.

Abby doesn't reply.

"hmm...your telling me why are you?...well thats quiet interesting..now im really wondering why you havent told him" tyki smiled.

Abby started to run faster but she suddenly collapsed and tyki goes over to her, flips her so that her back is facing the ground.

"abby are you ok?" lavi yelled; running over to abby.

When everyone was closer to her. Tyki left and lavi glares at him.

"abby are you alright?" lenalee asked; worriedly.

Abby starsts breathing heavy and allen feels her forehead, a worried and shocked expression appears on his face.

"lenalee she's burning up?" allen told lenalee.

"i know she wasn't going to be okay" lenalee said.

Allen and lenalee both grabbed abbys arm and picked her up.

"hey lavi stop glaring at tyki and help us take abby to shade" allen told lavi.

"oh right" lavi replied.

Lavi took abby and placed her on his back, walking back to the shade, placing her softly on the bench. Lifting her so she sitting up and slightly taps abbys check . She opnes her eyes slowly.

"uhh..what happened?" abby asked.

"you collapsed on the ground" lavi replied.

"did I?" abby asked.

"yeah..you were burning up. Here drinks some water" allen replied; handing her a watter bottle.

"thanks allen" abby replied; taking the water bottle and drinking it.

"no problem" allen smiled.

"you has us really worried abby" lenalee said.

"oh..sorry..by the wayy how did I get here?" abby asked.

"lavi carried you here?" allen replied.

"really? Thanks lavi" abby said.

"no problem. Dont get us so worried alright" lavi said; rubbing his head.

"dont worry I wont" abby replied.

"ok so 10 was too much for you right now. So ill make you do 3 instead but for now take it easy and rest" sokalo said.

"okay" abby replied.

"bookman stop being lazy and give me 18 laps or do you want another whack on the head?" sokalo told lavi.

"but..." lavi started.

"lavi dont worry we'll watch abby. So do what sokalo says before he get more mad" lenalee said.

"fine" lavi sighed.

"your pathetic collapsing on the 3rd lap...i thought you did runs all the time" kanda sneered.

"bakanda! Have you forgotten that abby's left arm is really injured not to mention its really hot right now so...maybe thats why she collapsed" allen told kanda.

"shut up moyashi! Like I care" kanda said.

"it's allen! And you should care cause she's your friend too" allen yelled.

"so...?" kanda asked.

" no he's right allen. I did do runs before but I dont know what happened first I was talking to tyki then suddenly I blacked out...i am pathetic" abby said.

"now abby dont beat yourself up over what kanda said. Allens right to you still have a broken arm thats still healing and its also really hot..." lenalee told abby.

"yeah I guess..." abby replied.

"also you needed rest" allen said.

"yeah" abby replied.

The bells rings.

"now lets get back to the room so you can rest" lenalee said.

"no you guys go ahead and return to your rooms. Im gonna wait for lavi" abby replied.

"alright. You be careful now. See you tomorrow" allen smiled.

The others left back to their rooms.

"sokalo was lavi serious before?" abby asked.

"yeah he was really serious long time ago...he barely shows a smile or talked to anyone...he was hard to get along with but now he changed" sokalo replied.

"why did he change?" abby asked.

"i dont know ask him that" sokalo said.

"im glad he's not that serious anymore or he wouldn't be so caring. I like him like that" abby smiled.

"he still has his serious moments only when he gets mad" sokalo said.

"hmm I see" abby said.

Lavi comes back from his 19 laps all tired.

"abby why are you still here?" lavi asked.

"i was waiting for you" abby replied.

"aww thanks abby" lavi smiled.

"here have some water you could need it" abby said

lavi takes the water bottle and drinks it.

"your done for today lavi" sokalo said.

"alright. Lets head back to our room shall we?" lavi said.

"okay" abby said.

~OOO~

abby plops down on the couch and puts her head down.

_What the hell happened out there? I swear I was alright...ive had more pain before and __endured it, was able to do 40 laps long time ago. So what happened?...maybe kanda's right I am pathetic...and what the heck happened earlier with that tyki...torturing me till I spill out my personal information...that creep..today was such a werid day..._

"helloooo abby you there?" lavi asked.

"huh? ...what is it lavi?" abby replied

"i just wanted to say night" lavi said

"oh night lavi" abby replied.

"you get some rest. Ill wake you up tomorrow. And thanks for waiting for me" lavi said.

"alright and your welcome lavi" abby smiled.

"night" lavi said..

"good night" abby replied.

**A/N: i hope you enjoyed this chapter of secret or friends? C: leme know what you think in reviews... sorry if any of the characters were OOC _ but anyway hope you enjoyed it c: and happy new year! its going to be 2011 C:  
**


End file.
